The invention relates in general to a movable barrier operator for opening and closing a movable barrier or door. More particularly, the invention relates to a garage door operator that can learn force and travel limits when installed and can simulate the temperature of its electric rotor to avoid motor failure during operation.
A number of garage door operators have been sold over the years. Most garage door operators include a head unit containing a motor having a transmission connected to it, which may be a chain drive or a screw drive, which is coupled to a garage door for opening and closing the garage door. Such garage door openers also have included optical detection systems located near the bottom of the travel of the door to prevent the door from closing on objects or on persons that may be in the path of the door. Such garage door operators typically include a wall control which is connected via one or more wires to the bead unit to send signals to the head unit to cause the head unit to open and close the garage door, to light a worklight or the like. Such prior art garage door operators also include a receiver and head unit for receiving radio frequency transmissions from a hand-held code transmitter or from a keypad transmitter which may be affixed to the outside of the garage or other structure. These garage door operators typically include adjustable limit switches which cause the garage door to operate or to halt the motor when the travel of the door causes the limit switch to change state which may either be in the up position or in the down position. This prevents damage to the door as well as damage to the structure supporting the door. It may be appreciated, however, that with different size garages and different size doors, the limits of travel rust be custom set once the unit is placed within the garage. In the past, such units have had mechanically adjustable limit switches which are typically set by an installer. The installer must go back and forth between the door, the wall switch and the head unit in order to make the adjustment. This, of course, is time consuming and results in the installer being forced to spend more time than is desirable to install the garage door operator.
A number of requirements are in existence from Underwriter's Laboratories, the Consumer Product Safety Commission and the like which require that garage door operators sold in the United States must, when in a closing mode and contacting an obstruction having a height of more than one inch, reverse and open the door in order to prevent damage to property and injury to persons. Prior art garage door operators also included systems whereby the force which the electric motor applied to the garage door through the transmission might be adjusted. Typically, this force is adjusted by a licensed repair technician or installer who obtained access to the inside of the head unit and adjusts a pair of potentiometers, one of which sets the maximal force to be applied during the closing portion of door operation, the other of which establishes the maximum force to be applied during the opening of door operation.
Such a garage door operator is exemplified by an operator taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,443 to Schindler. However, such door operators are relatively inconvenient to install and invite misuse because the homeowner, using such a garage door operator, if the garage door operator begins to bind or jam in the tracks, may likely obtain access to the head unit and increase the force limit. Increasing the maximal force may allow the door to move passed a binding point, but apply the maximal force at the bottom of its travel when it is almost closed where, of course, it should not.
Another problem associated with prior art garage door operators is that they typically use electric motors having thermostats connected in series with portions of their windings. The thermostats are adapted to open when the temperature of the winding exceeds a preselected limit. The problem with such units is that when the thermostats open, the door then stops in whatever position it is then in and can neither be opened or closed until the motor cools, thereby preventing a person from exiting a garage or entering the garage if they need to.